The Night to Remember Is Always the One You Forget
by kimchi-kimi
Summary: Do you remember Mi Nyu's going away party? Yeah, Tae Kyung doesn't either. A lot happened that night... just a one-shot I got an idea for.


**A/N: **This idea just came to me, so I had to write it down. I absolutely loved the drama and characters. The Hong sisters are just too awesome. I love all their dramas although this was my first one of theirs. Let's just hope I did them justice here. Sorry for any OOCness. Anyway, enjoy...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except this plot.

* * *

**The Night to Remember Is Always the One You Forget**

* * *

The light flooded through the open window into A.'s living room. Tae Kyung laid spread out on the floor fully clothed but looking like a complete mess. He rolled over groggily and winced when the brightness hit his eyes. Suddenly, a stream of cold water attacked him and caused him to shoot up from the ground. He whipped his head around looking for the source of this assault and saw Jeremy squatting on the couch with a toy watergun in hand. Jolie was by his side, staring back at Tae Kyung with... was that _amusement_? The band leader gave his drummer an evil glare, but Jeremy remained unfazed.

"Hyung, you have a lot of nerve," the blond boy said in an angry tone. "It's 1:00." Tae Kyung continued to stare at his bandmate waiting for him to elaborate. Then it hit him. 1:00? **1:00?**Mi Nyu's flight was supposed to leave at 12:00. He scrambled to his feet and moved about in a flustered manner, unsure of what to do.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" he screamed. Jolie whimpered and went to hide behind the couch. Jeremy just stood up calmly.

"You wouldn't get up earlier," he said simply. He slowly walked towards the kitchen muttering to himself. "Tch, and after what you did last night..." Jeremy shook his head in distaste.

"Last night?" Tae Kyung asked. Mi Nyu's going away party was last night. President Ahn had made it a big event. _'Go Mi Nam's saint of a sister going off to Africa to help those in need.'_That was how he had put it. Tae Kyung had initially been against the whole thing, but they had announced Shin Woo and Mi Nyu's break-up, too. That had gotten him completely onboard with the whole thing. But what had happened after that? The A. leader wracked his brain to try and conjure up some useful memory from last night, but he just couldn't remember anything. There was only a blur of champagne glasses and soju bottles, which couldn't have been a good. It must have been a crazy night.

"You don't even remember, do you?" This question had come from Shin Woo. He came walking into the house now from the direction of the balcony with his usually morning cup of tea. The guitarist took a sip of it now, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Tae Kyung scoffed unconvincingly and awkwardly laughed off the question. "I-"

"Ahh, it's a good thing they didn't let the press in. That would have been bad for our image," Shin Woo said in an exaggerated tone, cutting Tae Kyung off. When the leader paled a little, he had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Jeremy walked over to the other two, still very much angry.

"Hyung, you should apologize to Mi Nyu," the blond boy reprimanded. "What you did was out of line... _I can't believe you_." That last part was muttered more or less to himself, but Tae Kyung heard it.

Apologize? Was it really that bad? What could he have possibly done that even _Jeremy_ would say something to _him_? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He was the leader for Christ's sake!... Christ... Mi Nyu... God, what did he do to the ex-nun? He had a bad feeling about all of this. Why couldn't they just tell him and save him from his own misery? Weren't they a band? Or maybe this was just some sort of sick joke? That was it. They were just messing with him because he woke up late and missed sending Mi Nyu off. Tae Kyung stood up straighter and gave that cocky smirk he was so good at.

"I'm sure I was just _absolutely horrible_," he said condescendingly, confusing the other two A. boys. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll have to figure out a way to live with myself." Just like that, he turned and walked off toward his room to shower. He sniffed himself and gagged along the way. It was amazing that he had been standing in filth for so long.

Shin Woo turned to Jeremy and smiled knowingly. "He's in denial right now," he explained to the other boy whose eyebrows were furrowed together.

"So he really doesn't remember?" The quieter boy shook his head at the question. Jolie came over to the two boys, wagging her tail. Jeremy bent down and grabbed her face. "How could he not remember?" he asked the golden retriever.

In the shower, Tae Kyung's cloudy memory seemed to begin to gain some clarity from the water. He recalled only one scene from last night, but it was enough to make him want to drown himself.

_"Don't you like me?" he had asked, already in a well drunken state._

_"Yes, hyungnim," Mi Nyu said in an exasperated tone as if she were talking to an unrelenting child._

_"Then don't gooooooo!" he whined while pouting. Then he had suddenly thrown his arms around the girl and hung onto her for dear life._

Tae Kyung stood stock still in self mortification. He brought both hands to his face and tried to steady his own breathing. What had he done? How had he acted? The band leader didn't want to know the answer to these questions because something told him that that wasn't even the worst part of the night. He ran his hands through his hair and lifted his head to let the water rinse away his embarrassment. A frustrated scream escaped his lips as he realized it was all futile. "AHHHHHHH!" he shouted his he hit the shower wall.

Shin Woo and Jeremy looked up and away from the television toward the sound of their friend's outburst. "Looks like he remembered something," Shin Woo said with an amused grin. Just then, Tae Kyung came stalking into the room dripping wet in nothing but a towel. He had an almost defeated look on his face.

"Just tell me what I did last night," he pleaded, setting aside his pride.

"Why should we?" Jeremy asked from his seat. The older boy looked as if he was stuck for an answer because he was. "This should be your punishment." Shin Woo seemed to think that over for a second then nodded his head in agreement.

"Ya! I'm your hyung. Isn't that too cruel?" he said in an angry tone. The other two didn't get a chance to answer that question, though. Manager Ma came in at this moment with Go Mi Nam in tow. They both took in the scene before them with different reactions. Mi Nam looked somewhat hostile.

"I'm surprised you're up already," Manager Ma said to Tae Kyung with a sly smile. "President Ahn said he was going to give you the day off today." He walked closer to the singer now. "Don't worry, men all get like that sometimes," he whispered with a smile, elbowing the boy. He had no idea how much his comment had hurt the boy rather than comfort him.

"Why are you guys back so late? Didn't we leave the airport at the same time?" Jeremy asked the two newcomers. It was another reminder to Tae Kyung that he missed seeing Mi Nyu off.

Manager Ma was about to answer the drummer's question when Mi Nam cut him off. "You're acting really calm after what you did," the twin said accusingly, addressing the toweled boy.  
"And you didn't even come out today." Even if Mi Nam had agreed to not tell Tae Kyung about Mi Nyu's whereabouts before for He Yi, he still cared for his little sister. He didn't think the idol would be good for her. As her older brother, it was his job to protect her. This was something he planned to do even if she was all the way in Africa.

Tae Kyung stood there in his towel, unable to respond to Mi Nam. They had rarely ever spoken to each other, especially after the twin had made it clear that he would not tell the band leader anything about his sister. For the band's image, they pretended to be close, but the two always kept their distance. Mi Nam had shown the respect Tae Kyung deserved as a hyung, sunbae, and leader. Now, it was different. Tae Kyung wasn't looking at his hoobae. He was facing the older brother of the girl he loved. The only male relative she had left. And, boy, did he have some explaining to do. He gulped nervously.

"I-I…" the usually collected boy tried to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. He felt so pathetic right now. Not like the real Hwang Tae Kyung. Weak. Taking in a deep breath, "Whatever it was, it's not what you all think!" he huffed, demanding them all to accept his response. He was pretty sure it was true anyway. Thoroughly frustrated, he left them all and headed to his room so he could deal with his own thoughts.

Jeremy let out a shaky laugh. "Don't mind he him. He doesn't remember." The blond boy kept throwing glances towards Mi Nam to gauge his expression. Shin Woo openly looked at the boy.

"Why are you so mad anyway?" As far as the guitarist was concerned, last night didn't really warrant such a reaction. The pretty boy smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"He needs to know that he should be careful with Mi Nyu." That was what he truly felt. The keyboardist moved to sit down with the others. "Besides, I wanted to have a little fun." Shin Woo matched Mi Nam's smile. It was really hard to believe that the two could be siblings. Other than looks and talent, they were nothing alike.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Tae Kyung rolled over tiredly in bed, waking up at the sound of his phone. The clock in his room said it was a little pass 5:00. He had laid down in bed with the intention of calming down his mind so that he could figure out the situation, but all the thinking had apparently worn him out too much. He had also failed to tend to his hangover and was suffering from a severe headache. The A. leader grabbed his phone angrily and answered it without checking to see the caller. "What?" he practically shouted at the person on the other line.

"Hyungnim, it's me." If that first word hadn't been enough to tell him who it was, the sweet voice should have been. He forgot that she was making a stop in Hong Kong before flying straight to Africa. That explained why she called so soon. "Mi Nyu," she told him in her childlike tone. Tae Kyung smiled to himself. The clueless pig-rabbit actually thought he didn't know who she was. That almost made him forget about his whole day. Almost. "How are you?" Mi Nyu asked. Tae Kyung fought with himself for a suitable answer.

"Mian," was all he could come up with. He had no idea why he was apologizing, but it was clear by the way the others treated him that he should be. Still, the idol boy was a prideful person. "Now it's your turn," he told the girl.

"Eh?" Mi Nyu breathed in confusion. There was a smile evident in her voice, though.

"Do you know how much trouble I've faced today because of you? Because of something I did to you. Something I don't even remember," the grumpy boy didn't mean to blame the girl, but as he spoke this, everything seemed logical.

Mi Nyu allowed herself to laugh out loud now. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself, so that she could talk. "You didn't really do anything wrong to have to say sorry. I think the others were just a little shocked by what you did." She was still smiling while she said everything, but Tae Kyung was calmed by the girl's words. "You were very… _emotional_." Until she said that.

"What does that mean?" From his one recollection, the band leader could already guess what that meant, but another memory hit him as he laid on his bed with a hand over his eyes and his phone to his ear. Then, like an onslaught of rabid fangirls, the memories kept hitting him until he remembered the previous night in its entirety. "Aishh…," Tae Kyung exclaimed horrified with himself. He messed up his own hair frustration. He made in effort to speak in a calmer voice. "Did I really-"

The boy was cut off by a sound coming from his phone, alerting him that Mi Nyu had already hung up. By the time he recovered enough from shock to react, there was an incoming videocall. Instead of Mi Nyu's face being the first image saw, the camera was aimed at her left hand where, on her ring finger, sat a golden band he had… _forced_ on her in his drunken state. This was only one among his many requests last night. It wasn't a wedding ring but a promise ring. One to bind her to him while she was away following her dreams. More binding than the necklace he had given her the night of the concert. He had bought the ring planning to surprise her at some point in the night, but his courage dropped by the minute. That's where all the alcohol came in. It led to other demands like Mi Nyu giving up Africa to stay with him. He had really tried to make her feel bad. Jeremy was right; he really had been out of line. Tae Kyung had also been _very_ clingy, touching her a little too much for comfort. He was paralyzed. Dumbfounded by his own actions and left speechless.

The camera moved back to Mi Nyu's face. Instead of anger or some emotion of that sort, like the singer had expected, she was smiling a genuine smile. "You really do love me," the childish teasing was obvious in her tone but her smile was just too sweet.

Tae Kyung couldn't seem to hang on to any other emotion he was feeling. There was only this awareness of a warmth spreading from his chest. He unconsciously smiled, "You're getting too arrogant."

Mi Nyu pouted cutely. "Blame it on that star I've been hanging around." She fingered the necklace she was wearing. Suddenly, Tae Kyung's expression darkened. He had been too busy worrying about what happened at the party that he didn't realize he wouldn't be seeing Mi Nyu for who knows how long.

"Just remember, you can come back anytime you miss this brightest star," the A. leader said in a nonchalant voice that was obviously forced. Mi Nyu smiled.

"I know… Oppa," she said shyly. Tae Kyung's eyes widened a little in surprise, but he quickly caught himself and worked hard to fight back a blush as he failed to bite back his smile. Maybe some of his requests last night weren't so bad after all.

* * *

So what'd you think? Sorry if I got anything wrong fact or drama wise. Rate, review, and tell me what you think? ^^


End file.
